1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch device for a gas burner.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
The closest prior art of which the applicant is aware is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,698 to Lin, filed on Jun. 5, 1996, entitled xe2x80x9cSWITCH FOR GAS BURNERxe2x80x9d. However, the air-tight member is easily worn out due to friction during long term utilization so that it is necessary to detach the nozzle, the housing and the relating parts for replacing the air-tight member, thereby causing inconvenience in maintenance.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a switch device for a gas burner comprising:
a body defining an axial hole;
a driven shaft rotatably mounted in the axial hole of the body and having a first end secured in a rotation knob and a second end provided with a first engaging portion;
a barrel defining a valve hole therein and having a first end provided with a second engaging portion engaged with the first engaging portion of the driven shaft and a second end provided with a valve block, the barrel having an outer wall formed with a first outer thread, a first air inlet hole and an annular air guide groove, the first air inlet hole located adjacent to the first outer thread and extended through the inner wall and the outer wall of the barrel, the air guide groove having an air guide hole extended through the inner wall and the outer wall of the barrel;
a valve rod slidably mounted in the valve hole of the barrel and provided with a valve body detachably enclosing the valve hole of the barrel;
a housing defining a chamber for receiving the barrel therein and having a first end secured to the body and a second end provided with an inner thread engaged with the first outer thread of the barrel, the inner thread of the housing defining a second inlet hole communicating with an air hole of an external connector, the housing provided with a side conduit engaged with an auxiliary flame connector; and
a primary flame nozzle having a second outer thread engaged in the inner thread of the housing and defining a passage detachably rested by the valve block of the barrel.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.